


burning hearts

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Obito doesn't like ballrooms. Kakashi's just here to smile beautifully.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	burning hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

„ _Obito_ – that was the third time this year that you set the ballroom on fire. What in Merlin’s name is wrong with you?”

Madara was sitting on his huge throne, his long black hair bristling in the air around him like an angry cat and Obito had a hard time not laughing into his grandfather’s face. 

“He groped my ass, gramps. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have lost your temper, too.”

For a few seconds Madara looked like he wanted to yell at Obito again, but in the end, he just sank deeper into the depth of his throne, looking like a man who was just _so done_ with the world. And well, maybe he was. His gramps had to be 120years old at least and Obito wondered sometimes, why he isn’t retiring already.

Madara’s black eyes were lying on Obito’s face, emotions flickering in the dark orbs Obito couldn’t even begin to decipher, and the younger Uchiha just hoped, that he wouldn’t be held responsible for his grandfather’s insanity in the next minutes.

“You need a husband, Obito.”

Oh no, not this again. Obito couldn’t count all the times Madara had bored him with the same speech again and again. ‘I’m not immortal, Obito’ – ‘Sooner or later you have to settle down with someone.’ – ‘You’ll sit on this throne sooner or later, you’ll need someone at your side, someone you can rely on.’

In Obito’s eyes his grandfather’s words weren’t much more than some good old troll shit. He doesn’t need someone who’ll hold his hand if politics were stealing his last nerves. He’ll definitely not need someone who will protect his back, Obito could take care of himself, thank you very much. 

And besides – all the men his grandfather had suggested in the last year weren’t anything more than idiots, annoying flies under his shoes. 

A cough beside him startled Obito and his cheeks flushed as he saw Tobirama standing beside him, red eyes sparkling with amusement. Well, seems like he missed his grandfathers beloved speech about _love_. 

“Yes, Tobirama?”

Obito nearly vomited at the besotted tone in Madara’s voice. 

“We have a guest.”

Madara straightened up in his throne, his hands trying vehemently to flatten down his hair. They all knew it wouldn’t help in the slightest, Madara’s hair had a sentience of its own. 

“Who is it?”

Tobirama cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other carefully.

“Lord Hatake from the western borders of the country of lightning.”

Madara’s eyebrows were vanishing behind his hairline and even Obito felt interest stir inside of him. They never had guests from the country of lightning, and he had never heard of Lord Hatake. 

“A Hatake? Are you sure?”

Tobirama just nodded, but the gleam in his eyes was telling Obito that the white-haired man was curious about these happenings, too. 

“Well, lets see what he wants.”

Obito sat down on the steps in front of Madara’s throne, playing with a small flame between his fingertips. He could feel Madara’s irritation rise behind him and he couldn’t stop the grin which was pulling on his lips. He loved and lived to annoy his gramps after all.

The doors to the throne room opened, Obito blowing out the flame on his fingertips and his eyes searching for their visitor. 

Obito’s eyes got wide. Lord Hatake was _beautiful_. 

Silver hair surrounded the man’s face, grey eyes were as deep and alluring as the universe and Obito was absolutely sure, that the man had the longest legs Obito ever had the pleasure of seeing. He wouldn’t mind seeing them slung around his waist, moans spilling from pretty rosy lips – 

Madara’s voice broke him out of his daydreams.

“Lord Hatake, how do we deserve this pleasure?”

The lopsided smile on the man’s face was making Obito weak in the knees and he was glad that he was already sitting. 

“King Madara, it’s an honor to meet you,” Lord Hatake bowed before them. “I wanted to ask for your grandson’s hand in marriage.”

Madara spluttered on his throne, incoherent mumblings spilling from his lips at the blunt request and Obito’s mouth opened in protest automatically. Lord Hatake _winked_ at him and Obito couldn’t do anything else than to stare because this was - 

“And what can you offer me in return?”

Obito rolled his eyes, he hated being handled like an object, like something you can just trade away. He was a human being, damn you even if not an overly good one. He knew that Madara phrased his response like that because he was still annoyed with him – apparently his gramps had really liked that ballroom Obito had burned to the ground. 

“Everything you want,” Lord Hatake smiled, the air around them filling with the scent of ozone and something salty. 

Tobirama mustered the man beside him intently, Obito could see him sniffing the air around him and now, Obito wasn’t so sure anymore that Lord Hatake was just that – a Lord. There was something else about the man, something sinister and beautiful and dangerous and Obito wanted to _know_. 

“And what’ll you do if I say no?”

Lord Hatake’s smile grew even brighter. 

“You don’t want to know. But maybe we can ask him?”

Grey eyes were roaming over Obito, burning up his skin and sending his heart into a frenzy. 

“What do you think, _O-bi-to_?”

Obito swallowed heavily, his mind getting dizzier by the second and he couldn’t remember why he didn’t want to marry five minutes ago. 

“Actually, I think it’s a good idea.”

Madara squeaked behind him, Tobirama’s eyebrows were vanishing behind his hairline – but the smile on the Hatake’s face was so unbelievable beautiful and distracting, that everything else surrounding it was nothing more than a colorful blur. 

Obito made his way down to him, his breath hitching in his throat as cool lips were pressing softly against his cheek, and the young mage just knew, that this decision would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A few months later:**
> 
> “What do you mean, you’re a god?”
> 
> Kakashi shrugged his broad shoulders, a sloppy smile on his handsome face. 
> 
> “It means just that – I’m a god, it’s not a big deal.”
> 
> _“Not a big deal?”_
> 
> Obito shrieked, his hands going up into the air and Kakashi ducked as Obito sent a few of his gigantic fireballs in his direction. 
> 
> Madara was ushering guests out of his ballroom, silently hoping that this was the last ballroom his grandson would destroy for a long, long time.


End file.
